Spirit world summer adventure
by animelove1999
Summary: Chihiro knew she could visit Haku anytime she wanted and she really missed her but after loosing him for once she didn't like to experiece it a second time .But it was a huge temptation for her not to go , but she was feeling way too depresed and she didn't know why. It would propably be a spell that Haku formed for her own good ,but six years later she finally did it and broke it.
1. Back again

**Chihiro's POV**

I really miss Haku I miss him more than anything , every day I feel so much pain , yet I have no one to share it .I won't hold back anymore even if he didn't want us to see each other for our own good , that doesn't mean that we must break that promise. Nothing can stop me now I have decided to do it and I will.

-MUM

-Yes swettie

-I was talking to the phone with my friends from school and we decided to go for 1 and a half weeks (since it is summer ) camping . Can I go ?

-Of course sweetie , it has been a very long time since you had fun with friends ,you always seem so depresed , it is a very good opurtunitie . When are you leaving ?

-Right now , I answerd , mum was left with her mouth wide open. I packed some clothes and some very few other things ,oh and my drawing equipment of course and that was it . I was ready to left home when mum said:

-Be careful OK , call me if you need anything .

-Yes and oh mum there is no telephone there. But don't worry if I need anything I know how to communicate you . I hugged her and left . I had to hurry , I had to be there before night comes or else I would have to spent my night at the forest . It was already evening. I ride my bike 'till there 'cause it would be very difficult to make it on time on foot. I left my bike at the red gate . I wasn't really afraid of the place anymore but when I walked through the gate I was running ,I couldn't help it I was too afraid of the dark . I went through it and the beautiful meadow was right in front of me .It was a great view to see , but I didn't have time , the sun goes down so fast I run with all of my power and make it to the bridge where six years ago I was holding my breath , now I was trying to catch up my breath . Next me I saw a frog eating and I remebered that I haad to eat something if I didn't want to dissapear . That would be the worst thing ever I had to do something quickly and guess what it was . Yes the frog , I was desperate I didn't know what else to do. -Excuse me sir , can you give a very small piece of your food so I won't dissapear ?

-You , you are a human !

-I know sir but please help me I'm despair , please don't leave me dissapear .

-You are lucky because I'm very generous today .So I'll give you one bite of my food.

-Oh thank you sir .Thank God I had already started dissapearing but that was fixed. Oh and sir do you know where I can find Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi ? I asked as much gently as I could .

-Master Kohaku ? I think that Lin and Kamajii know. But why are you looking for him human?

-Well that's a personal you for everything . I said and ran straight to Kamajii he is the best one to inform me about what is going on here. I knocked the door .

-Come in , I heard two voices said the first one belonged to Kamajii and the second one had to be Lin's. I didn't want them to see who I was with the first look so I took out an old black handkerchief and enfold my head .

-Come in I said , Kamajii yelled. I got in .

-Who are you ? .But before the answer I took my handkerchief and closed Lin's eyes .

-Who am I ?

-...

-What no answers?

-...

-Have you already forgot me? I asked in a very childlish like voice.

-You...

-...can't...

-...be...

-Right!

-...Shizuka...

-You both are huge idiots!

-Long time no see Sen , no Chihiro. Lin said , Kamajii is looking at me like I'm alien. I am now hugging Lin.

-Lin she really is ...?

-Yes Kamajii. You what you thought that I wouldn't recognise my own partener.

-I didn't doupt at all, I said proudly.

-My , my you sure have grown.

-You really are very pretty and you look even better with your hair down.

-Thank you. 3

-But why did it took you so long to come?

-Haku had form a seal so I wouldn't come but I managed to break it.

-That idiot ! where from did he took the right to stop you from coming?

-I'm sure he did it for the best, Kamajii comented .


	2. Unforgotten love

**CHAPTER 2 : UNFORGOTTEN LOVE**

**-**So why don't we go to pay a visit to that dragon? I'msure that you two need to have a ''talk'' . Lin said closing her eye to Chihiro

-LINNNNN!

-What did I do? Did I do something Kamajii ?

-From what I SAW , nothing really.

-So common war front?

-I said from what I SAW not from what I HEARD.

-Anyways let's go to Haku , I said impatiently.

-So you can't wait ...

-Just get me to where he is , I said. We get out , we go to the bridge open the small door and there they are those wonderful flowers . We aren't going to the pigs , we turn left walk for two minutes I see nothing.

-Where are we?

-At Haku's house .

-I don't see anything .

-Oh yes it is a spell that , that dragon formed so no-one can find him. RELEASE. She said . Now you are able to see it .But only you ,I and Kamajii know this OK?

-Got it.

-Now I'll call him out and you get in and surprise him!

-Yes ma'am , I said like I used to when I was a child.

-That's my hide yourself. Haku come out it's Lin , she shouted . Haku got out .Oh my God he was the most handsome and hot guy I've ever seen I froze ,but I unfroze when he started talking. That was my chance I got in.

**HAKU'S POV**

Lin is acting pretty weird today she came over and when I asked her what she wanted she only said nothing . I was in no mood for those jokes, these days I close 6 years without seeing Chihiro I wish I never had done that it's too late.

**LIN'S POV**

I bought Chihiro enough time to get in , everything is on her hands now.

**CHIHIRO'S POV**

It's a pretty nice house , I quickly found Haku's bedroom. I turned my back to the door and looked at the window , I heard steps he was coming ,the door opened .

-Who...WHO are YOU? Although I wanted I couldn't hold back . I turned and hugged him.

-Six years Haku!

-Chi...Chi...Chihiro. He said and hugged me back. We were hugging for quite a while when we heard Lin's voice.

-How long will you continue .

-LIIIINNNNN!, we both shouted in a voice.

-'Kay I'm leaving.

-Haku you've really grown ! You are very handsome you know , I complimented him.

-You too Chihiro you really look very beautiful.

-Thanks ,I said . Haku why did you do that spell? I was really sad , I had you next to my hand but I couldn't come. You can't imagine how much I missed you all , especially you.

-I'm very sorry Chihiro, I regret it till today .

-Anyways I didn't come here to fight you . So you quit from beeing Yubaba's assistant?

-Thanks to you , yes.

-And what are you doing now ?

-I work as a mailer for very large distances ,it's quite a good pay , I have my freedom and it is easy for me to do it. What about you?

-For the last six years I have been living an empty now that I'm here I feel like I'm going to fill the emptyness.

Haku looked at the ground .

-How long will you stay ?

-I have tell my mum that I have gone camping with friends for 1 and a half weeks , but I have a whole summer in front of me -yawn-.

-You seem very tired . Do you want me to take you back ?

-No, I'm OK. And I fell on his hands and in very few seconds I fell asleep.

**HAKU'S POV**

-Chihiro fall asleep but before she did so , she said someting that suprised me:

-You are the most important person in my whole life. It sure was something very exciting for me to hear . But now she is lying peacefully on my legs she seems to be very tired .I don't think I can hold back , I want to kiss her but I want her to agree for our first kiss . I caress her cheek , her skin is very soft , I am about to kiss her when:

-What do you think you are doing you perveted dragon, if you only do what you are about I swear that I'll kill you, Lin's voice said or better yelled.

-Shud up Chihiro's sleeping .

-I know that do you ?

-Yes .

-Oh yes that's why you tried to kiss her without her telling you not to! Although she'd like to .

-...

-Anyways what are you going to do?

-I'll hand over my bed to her.

-WHAT DID YOU SAY?

-I won't sleep with her you idiotic creature! I'll sleep at the floor. And I moved my hand and the window closed before she answer , she is a real pain.

**CHHIRO'S POV**

I woke up and I sit up at he bed were I was sleeping and memories from yesterday came up to my mind .I saw Haku , he is so hot now ,but where am I? I turn my head and at the floor Haku is sleeping , he is covered with a warm blanket. I get up and try to avoid felling on him but I don't really manage to do it . I slip on the blanket. Haku's waking up , me I am now hugging him our faces have only a very few inches distance. He opens his eyes. Because I don't know what to say, I only say :

-Good morning.

-Chihiro..., he says and sees the pose we are right know, good moning.

-Sorry I slipt and fell .

-It's OK accidents happen.

**HAKU'S POV **

I woke up and Chihiro was in my hug , I was afraid that I had done something in the night but she explained me what had happen I felt relived but I'd like it to keep her a little more in my hug.

**CHIHIRO'S POV **

We got up. Wow Haku was pretty very suddenly hugged me .

-I really missed you

-Me too, I said while melting oin his strong hug.

-So do you want breakfast ?

-Yes but leave it to me , I want to repay you for making you sleep at floor.

-OK. We went to kitchen and I made a great omelete which from I got congrtulstions from Haku.

-So what do you want to do now ?

-Let's go somewhere nice , I know a very good place.

He caught my hand and we left the house after I changed my clothes with a jean shorts and a white T-shirt.

We were running for a while when I said:

-Wait Haku I can't catch up with you .

-No problem , he said and he turned in his dragon form .

And I slowly got on him I hadn't don't do it in quiet a to minutes he stopped flying he turned on his human form , caught my hand and we landed in a beautifull meadow with a river next to it and a very big tree with a great shade.

-Wow it is wonderfull here Haku , thank God I had my painting equipment with me , I sat at the tree's shade and started drawing .

-Wow you are drawing amazing , he compimented me .

**HAKU'S POV**

when she was drawing she seemed like an angel , I took a look at her picture she is amazingly talented! I looked at her closer at her she had paint on her nose.

-You should take a break.

-I agree with you.

-Let's go to the river.

She cleaned her face and hands.

-Haku look a goldfish she tried to catch it but she ended up falling in the water.

I got in too and helped her get out . Then while she was in my hands I loosed control . I cross my hands arround her wraist and said her:

-Be careful OK?

-Yes she said , blushing .

I took my hands of her and turned to look the ground I was red and I didn't wanted her to see that . She sees you only as a friend and nothing else . I thought.

-Should we return ?

-No let's spend some more time here.


	3. Fake confession

**CHAPTER 3: A FAKE CONFESSION**

**CHIHIRO'S POV**

My heart beats crazingly . But I'm sure he only saw me as a friend and cared for me. Althouh Lin's teasing couldn't stop. Today it was my chance to confess to him who knows when we'll had a chance like this .

-Haku I need to talk to you for something very important.

-...Tell me ...

-Haku I ... And then a hot chick arround our age comes out of nowhere and tries to kiss Haku . What the hell is she doing ? Thank God Haku stopped her.

-What are you doing Kohaku-sama ,I've been looking for you all over the spirit world. And now I finally found you with a stinky human in my place.

-If you dare to offend Chihiro again you are going to be punished with cruelty. Haku threatend her , and I think I was very clear when I said that I am not interested in you.

-What Chihiro , could it be that you mean that Sen who was here six years ago? I haven't seen her arround but do you mean not offend her kind?

-Kita leave us alone. Chihiro do you want to leave ?

-Yes Haku. And turned into his dragon form and we left .

-Who is she?

-Noone important , you shouldn't pay attention to her just ignore her.

We landed and Lin was waiting for us.

-As expected . Where the two love birds have been ? Chihiro I've been looking you for hours . Yubaba says she wants to see you. My heart ached I lost my chance to confess to Haku again.

-Haku I need to talk to you can you pick me up at seven?

-Ok see you then, he said and a small sad smile was formed in his face . On the way to Yubaba I told Lin everything that had happen. She didn't answer she only smiled. And the phrase ''I knew that sooner or later you'll do it'' was all over her face. I made it t o Yubaba's office and there she was standing , she hadn't changed a thing.

-What ?

-Rude as ever!

-You know I've been trying to talk to Haku about a very important topic and yet I am always interupted.

-So my predictions were right there really was a small something between you two.

-That's none of your buisness!

-OK , ok don't shout Boh is sleeping inside. I am seeing that you sure have changed a lot since the last time.

-Thank much are you thinking to stay ?

-One and a half week maybe more...

-Have you thought how are you going to spend your days?

-Not really ...

-Have you find a jod? Here it was her inner target.

-No Yubaba , thanks but no.

-Why ? Do you forget that you have to work to live in the spirit world.

-I'm on vacation , I don't care! You know what I'll work for Kamajii. I said and left I wasn't anymore the little girl who she could do anything. It was almost six . I had to get ready for my ''date'' like Lin called it but I had left my things at Haku's place. So I hurried and make it to Haku's house the most wrong time I could . I hear voices one is Haku the other must be Kita.

-Come on Haku-sama ! Tell it to me once more tell me that you love me one more time.

-OK but this is the last one Kita ! ... **_I love you Kita_** . I had no voice anymore I ran back to the bath house straight to Lin.

-What happend Chihiro?

-Haku...

-What did that very stupid dragon do to you?

-He... he...he said Kita that he loves her, I said and even more tears started fell on my cheeks.

-HE HE HE DID WHAT? Ok I'm going to kill him! Lin said but she couldn't find anything that would make me feel better, after some time I fell asleep.

**LIN'S POV**

That stupid dragon he is going to hear many things in a few minutes . The door knocks.

-Chihiro ? he asks.

I open the door.

-What ?

-I came over to get Chihiro remeber?

-Oh yes now that you are Chihiro is sleeping (you big stupid drgon) , so let's have a talk at Kamajii's.

-OK...I guess. We went to K amajii's and when he closed the door I started.

-You damnit dragon hadn't I warned you that if you hurt her you are going to pay!

-What are you talking about ?

-At six o'clock today Chihuro came over your house to take her bag and she saw you telling to that Kita thing that you love her and a few minutes later she was in my room crying.! How the hell do you explain that?

-What are you talking about at six I was her with Kamajii and we were talking.

-Kamajii is that true ?

-Yes Lin and then who was that ''Kohaku-sama'' in your house that told Kita he loves her and broke Chihiro's heart into little pieces?

-It's obvious that it was Kita with propably knew that Chihiro would came and she made this to break her heart, Kamajii answerd instead of Haku , what he in anyways his lowyer?

-Any ways I'll believe this for the time being ,n ow go and kneel to Chihiro explain her everything and ask for forgiveness. I ordered

-Yes , he said. I could do him everything I wanted if it was about Chihiro. The door opened someone got in.


	4. Confession

**Hello I'm happy for your reviews and I'm sorry for the mistakes I hope you enjoy it...**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Spirited away ...**

**Please review ~|~**

**CHAPTER 4: CONFESSION**

**HAKU'S POV:**

Chihiro got in tears were still come of her eyes and my insecurity had caused this.

-I imagined that you'd be here , she said with a sad smile.

-Haku can you come outside?, she asked my heart was now broken and in pain.

-Yes , I said and followed her.

**CHIHIRO'S POV:**

I was feeling destroyed I didn't know if it was right , but I had to confess to him even if he didn't love me. I lead us somewhere near his house it is a very nice place where you can see the huge lake where the guests are coming with the ship.

-Chihiro I...

-No Haku, no excuses now, I'm talking. Haku I...I...I...I love you ,I love you more than anything else in this life and even if you don't love me I still want to remain friends ,I said and looked at the small flowers on the ground while starying crying again.

-Chihiro , he said then he gently caressed my cheek and then kissed me , I was very surprised but I wanted that moment never to end. I love you too , more than anything. Tears of joy and sadness were falling now from her cheeks.

-Ko...Kohaku-sama what are you telling to that human?, Kita said.

-Kita it would be better to get out of here , plus I am already informed about what kind of horrible illusion you created in my house for you to hurt Chihiro so it would be better for you to get hell out of here!

-What?Then that means ..., I said and hugged Haku with all of my power and he hugged me back. I tried to kiss him but I couldn't reach his mouth , I'm pathetic I thought , but he saw that and come closer to me and that is our second kiss. But this day had took all my power in a way that I couldn't stand anymore.

-Chihiro! Are you ok? Do you want to go back?

-NO,no I'm fine just a little I need to talk to you about what Yubaba said me earlier.

-Well then how about to have a small walk ?

-I think it's a great idea only a little imposible ... because I can't even stand on my legs.

-Well that's not a problem , he said and took my on his arms in a bride like style for thousandth time in these two days.

-You know you shouldn't neither tire your self or spoil me too much , I said while I crossed my hands arround his neck.

-You don't tire me and I don't spoil you at all I just behave to you the way you deserve , he said and made me blushed and then he unnexpectably crushed his lips on mine , I was surprised but hurried and kissed him back. Every time we kiss I wish that this moment will last forever. After this passionate kiss I tried to catch up my breath , ''Ok I haven't see a most pathetic person than me'' I thought but thanks to my stupidy it happened that I told it loudly .

-What ? , Haku asked

-N...Nothing , I said and looked at the ground to hide my beat red face.

Haku understand that I didn't won't to talk about it so he left it behind. He is so good others wouldn't let this happen they would tease me and make me feel uncomfortable, I am in so love with him ,'' he is so totally perfect'' I thought and this time walked for a while , well to say the true Haku only walked , before I start talking .

-Yubaba offer me a job but I totally denied. I want my freedom ,, she told me that even if a have come here as a visitor I'll have to work or else she will turn me to a pig I told her that I'll work for Kamajii but I'm not sure for it either .

-That's quiet a challenge but I'm glad you denied , well at least untill I return.

-Um ...excuse me what excactly is that supposed to mean? I thought that you had quiet your jod as her apprentice.

-I have , this job I'm doing now is only part time .You know while you were at the human world many things changed , Yubaba isn't anymore as innocent as she used to be. She has been preparing something , but no one knows what it is , but I have bad feeling for that and so the up higher gods have one and they want me to be her co-worker but I haven't made up my mind yet ,he said.

-Well that sure is a challenge, I commented not knowing what else to say.

-That's the main reason I'm hiding my house . No one can find it unless if someone of those who know its location reveal it.

-But then how did Kita found it .

-She hasn't find it .

- Oh really ? Then how was that heart breaking illussion put in ?

-Well she doesn't really need to find it , she must seen where we all go and thanks to her magic she had placed it almost at the right place.

-Ohhh...So wy are you thinking so hard about co-operating with Yubaba?

-You know it is not as easy as it seems to own half of a huge onsen (hot bath/ bath house).

-Well you know what I think that you are more than enough skilled and able to own it .Plus I think that many spirits would feel better with you to control Yubaba and feel more secure in a way . At least that's how I would feel.

-Thank you Chihiro.

-It's nothing I'll do much more if I'm able to.

-So want to visit Zeniba tommorow?

-Oh yes can we go please?

-Of course anything for you priss (princess).

We were now lying on the cool grass , even though he didn't want to tire me I made him lie on my lap.

-So how was your life at the human world , I bet that guys were totally falling for you. He started the conversetion.

-Well it is truth only that I don't understand why.

-Hello have you ever look your self at a mirror ? , you're the most beautiful creature I've seen, he comlpemented making me blush.

-Oh so you admit that you ''love'' me because of my looks? Ok Haku , at the end I should have date one of them and leave you for the end. I teased he looked at me surprised .

-You mean you've never date ever before ?

-No...

-You mean I'm your first ?

-Yes... Why ?

-Well I'm surprised .

-I can see that . But you shouldn't because there wasn't , there isn't and threre is not going to be someone who can take your place in my heart.

-Chihiro that made me really happy. I couldn't hold my self as I saw him turning up to look my face. I lowed my head and kissed him.

-So what about you ? The spirit girls propably are line up when they see you.

-Really why?

-It seems that it is mine turn to ask you I you have seen yourself in a mirror.

-Really?

-Really? Hello? Why do you think Kita is after you in any ways ? You're hot , strong and totally then reality hit me stright to face as the words I have just said were repeating in my head. My face became the most red it has ever been . Haku was now smiling.

-Come over here , he said as he sat up and hug me. In his arms I felt safety, it was so warm and it seems like I fell asleep.

**HAKU'S POV**

Chihiro was now sleeping peacfully in my arms with her hands althou she was asleep she was holding tight my hakama. I softly move her and I now was holding her bride like. I was moving slowly to house, I didn't want to wake her up she was like an angel, if I inturupted her I deserved to go to hell. I gently let her on my bed and lied next to her .

**CHIHIRO'S POV**

I woke up I was too hot I felt like I was going to explode , I turned my head and saw Haku's face , he was so peacefully sleeping . His hair was felling on his extremely good looking face and then is when reality his me. We were sleeping together! We didn't do anything , did we/ There is no way we did anything I trust Haku , he wouldn't do anything would he? I softly uncrossed my hands from him and after I checked my body ,I decided to wake him up and I knew just the way. I went closer to him and kissed then he slowly opened his eyes , truly then:

-Wake up you lovebirds , Lin said while she opened the door hapilly in her as usual furious way. And she saw this one of a kind picture me and Haku kissing, she got out after she apologized in a very funny animated way looking at the floor and got out with back steps.

-Great who knows what we'll have to hear later Haku, complained.

-Sorry it's my fault . I apologized

-No it's not your fault , Haku said in avery softened voice. It's her fault for getting in others rooms without knocking and if I was her I would leave immedeately from the other side of the te door , which is about kill someone.

Haku yelled. Lin's blood frozeas she saw the door trembeling and she wa=ent to kitchen for more protection.

-We should get up today we are going to Zeniba's , Haku said .

-And today you are going accept to become Yubaba's partner , but if you still don't know you should ask Zenibas opinion.

-Guess you are right. Haku finally agreed.

And we got up as a day full of adventures was waitiing for us to live it.

Although I don't really got why I was wearing my PJ's , after a minute I realished it.

-HAAAAKUUUUU , a voice in my head screamed.


	5. Discovery: What has happen

**Please review I hope you like , please let me know your opinion**

**CHAPTER FIVE: DISCOVERY WHAT HAS HAPPEN?**

**CHHIRO'S POV**

I was still felt very embarassed from what I had discovered and at breakfast I couldn't look Haku straight to the eyes but I couldn't stop myself from avoiding looking at his eyes for two reason , first: because he would suspect it in now time and second: they were too beautifull for me not to look. We ate quietly if Lin's teasings don't count.

-So how are we going ?

-It's your choice priss. Choose train or dragon?

-Second.

-Well that sure is a playful conversation.

-I'm going to dress , I said leaving Lin all alone.

-W...Wait Chihiro don't leave me alone, Lin cried too dramatically.

-You asked for , I aswerd teasingly.

I looked for my bag , it was very next to my bed. I took a closer look to the clothes I had bought , quite many for 1 and a half week.

I choosed one jean shorts which stopped arround my kneel and a very nice green like T-shirt which fit excactly with Haku's eyes. And showed my chest even better.

-Let's go , I said

-Haku is already out , Lin said while she got out too.

I was about to go out too when...

**HAKU'S POV**

-Coming in a minute ,Chihiro suddenly said before she even come out.

A minute later she was out but this time she wear different clothes , a very short pair of of blue jean shorts and a T-shirt that looked more like a bra I could say. I don't really remember to see them last while I was looking for her PJ's Lin had come and said she shouldn't sleep with those clothes so she wore her , her pijamas. But who knows , well they sure look like somes but they sure were longer. She was out of her character.

-Let's go, she said. I didn't know why but something didn't look right. I turned into my dragon form and she ride me she seemed scared like she was doing it for first time , when just yesterday she had ride me with so confidence.

-Are you ok Chihiro ?

-Yes H..Haku. She said and gulped .OK something was ubnormal. We were half the way when sha said.

-H...Ha...Haku I don't feel very good , can we return? Here it was the reason she was acting so weird .

-OK ,I said if she wasn't feeling good we had to return bak to house imedeately.

-Can you land here? She asked, I was worried what could have happen? I land immedeately.

-What's wrong Chihiro?

-Haku I don't want to hurt you but I can't hold back anymore. Haku I don't love you , I totally hate you , I never liked you at all, plus what I said the other day was all bullshit. I only did it to hurt you more. I only want to return to my boyfriend back in the human world .

I couldn't believe any of this , this can't be Chihiro...

-Chihiro I love and I want to marry you ...

She laughed hesterically .

-Haku why don't you find someone else to marry how about Kita you two fit perfectly , that's the best choice for you .

I can't believe any of this , I hoped it to be an joke, but it wasn't. My heart broke into tiny millions pieces she couldn't say the truth , she wasn't my Chihiro , she couldn't be her.

-So what are you going to do **_Kohaku-sama_** ?

-Kohaku-sama ? Chihiro never called me like that and whoever that woman is has just understand her mistake. And then reality hit me, she had talked about Kita hadn't she . My anger explode in a very bad way .

-RELEASE , I yelled and the woman who looked like Chihiro a moment ago , was now a woman with very pale skin as mine dark long hair and icy blue eyes.

-KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ,I yelled

-Ko..Ko...Kohaku-sa-sa-sama.

I grabbed her hand with all my power and broke it , she screamed from the pain .

-Where is Chihiro?

-Can't tell you , it's a secret, she said laughing crazingly , that made me even more mad.

-If you want your life you should, I threatened .

-Don't know maybe dying while she returns to human world, she said with an evil smile on her face.

She thought that I would ran straight to Chihiro but even if I was upset I wasn't stupid. I first tie her with a rope that would make her unable to use her magic and then as a dragon I caught her from her broken hand and went back straight to house. I opened the door and saw nothing than blood , I thought of the worst , then I saw a note from Lin it wrote :

_Haku come as fast as you can in the bath house_

_ LIN_

I ran to the bath house draggin Kita behind me ,I disn't care if she was a hurted woman she deserved all. I opened the door of the bath house everyone turned to look at me .

-Kohaku-sama ?

-Kohaku-sama please forgive me I did for your own good.

-Oh shudup already. Where is Chihiro?

-Haku over here! Lin's voice said ,everyone got aside making a path for me.

-How is she Lin?

-Very badly hurted , I found her half dead in your house, her blood was everywhere., Lin said crying

-Kohaku-sama I...

SLAP

I couldn't hear her justify herself.

-Kohaku-sama why did you do that to the poor girl?

-POOR GIRL? WHERE IS IT LET ME SHE HER?

THE ONLY POOR GIRL I CAN SEE AT THE MOMENT IS CHIHIRO WHO IS BADLY HURT!

BUT SHE , SHE IS NOTHING MORE THAN A CRIMINAL 'CAUSE SHE DONE THIS TO CHIHIRO, I yelled with all my power .

-WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTT?, everyone said , but Lin louder of all.

And then she started slapping her

-Why, why, why,why...WHY? she asked her everyone was left with her mouth wide open.

Suddenly the door where Chihiro was opened , for my surprise Zeniba got out .

-Haku come over she told me , I need to inform you about her condition, she said with a none coloured voice , a look full of pain and a tear.

-Chihiro ,I whispered.


	6. Death or Life

**Please subscribe...**

**CHAPTER SIX : DEATH OR LIFE?**

**HAKU'S POV **

I ran towards Zeniba as fast as I could .

-How is she?

-You can come and see for yourself, Zeniba said.

I went in the room there was a big bed. Something white was on it , tears start to form on my eyes. I went closer and saw Chihiro in bandages , she seemed like a mummy , her face only had only some scratches, she opened her eyes.

**CHIHIRO'S POV **

Pain is all over my body I can't stand it. I slowly open my eyes , I see Haku I try to smile but I fail.

-Ha...ku..., I finally whisper. I... look...like...a...mummy...don't...I?

-...Chihiro , he is now crying

-I'll...be..fine , OK?

-Yes, Zeniba said.

-What ?

-What you heard Kohaku, although it sure was a very serious wound , this girl Lin made it on time.

-Chihiro Kita did it didn't she, Haku asked with disgust while he said her name.

I nodded.

-She wasn't alone , I said as my voice gotten clearer .

-She wasn't ?, they both asked. I shook my head .

-She was with another girl on our age, she had blonde hair and the same icy bleu eyes, I said .

-Now Kohaku you may leave.

-But ... but...

-No buts my boy , but if you want you can sleep here the nights to take care of her.

-OK, he agreed.

-Now go tell everyone.

-Yes.

-Don't be late Ok ?, I said.

-I won't. He said with a look which showed that even if he had to die he will be on his time.

He got out .

-Granny will I really be OK?

-Yes my dear , I'm totally sure , you won't have any problems.

Lin burst in the room. She saw me waving to her.

-THANK GOD, she cried. She came and very gently she hugged me. Suddenly we hear Haku's voice tweenty times louder than usual.

-YOU SHAMELESS CREATURE , he yells.

-What's happening outside ? , I ask full of curiosity.

-Haku's about to kill Kita .

-Whaaaat? **HAAAAAAKUUUU **, I yell as loud as I can. He comes in the room immediately .

-Can you go outside please? I ask the other two. And they get out quickly.

-What happend ?he asks with his face more pale than usual.

-Sit next to sat I don't want you to become a murdener or a toturer for my sake , I'd really hate it. I don't want to destroy your life because of me.

-I don't destroy it , I'm just making this place safer for you to live.

-I know that you are doing it for my good , but I really don't think that you should do something so horrible as this . I said went closer to him and kissed him.

**HAKU'S POV **

Chihiro kissed me and then fell like a broken doll. I can't hear her heart racing.

-ZENIBAAAAAAAAAA!

She gets in .She watches Chihiro

-Haku I need you to get out .Now!

I get out and start crying , everyone looks at me.

**MINE POV**

Everyone stares at Haku, they look at him like an alien . Was he the heartless kid from six years ago?, they wonder . But he doesn't care , he only cares about Chihiro , who is in the room behind him and propably dies .He doesn't want to see her dead , he turns to Kita and says with a broken voice full of pain:

- **I **won't kill you because she told me so , but you and the other blonde heartless monster are going to be punished with real cruelty.

-She did what ? Kita asked surprised .

-What you heard you heartless monster.

He seems very tired . Zeniba gets out of the room , she doesn't say anything , she goes behind Haku whispers something that no one understand , and Haku fells on the floor , everyone stares at them , Lin goes near Zeniba and follows her in the room , in the meantime Zeniba has make Haku float on the air. They go in and close the door behind Yubaba shows up they guess that she'll tell them to go back to work , but instead she tells them to close it untill Chihiro's gets better.''What's happening'' they all wonder but they do what their boss said . Now inside the closed doors , Zeniba lies Haku next to Chihiro's cold needed to calm down and relax. They slowly traspert bloob to Chihiro's body , she seemed dead but sowhere deep there was a small breath that kept her alive. The fact that she looked dead was one of the main reasons they made Haku uncosiousness. From the moment spirit blood would reach her vains she would have no problem , but how could they explain that to a furious and very upset dragon, so they took the easy path.


	7. Onii-sama it's Hikari

**Please review...**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Onii-sama it's Hikari**

**CHIHIRO'S POV **

I try to open my eyes .

-Not so fast, I hear Lin's voice.

-What and why?

-Are deph now too?, she teased me .You won't open those eyes of yourd untill you're fully recoverd.

-C'mon Lin take your hands of my eyes.

-Kay, 'kay.

Memories of what has happen hit her with realization.

-Where's Haku ?

-I won't tell you.

-Why Lin? Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllll llllllllllll me!

-What's the noice about ?

-Ha...Haku?

-Chihiro , Chihiro how are you? Do you feel sick?Do you need anything.

-I'm fine, I said and looked at his eyes.

His face became pale.

-What, what happend ?

-Your eyes.

-My eyes ?

-Lin what happend ?, Haku seemed very worried.

-Nothing much we only ''donate'' her some of your blood.

Haku seemed to be relieved.

Someone bursts in the room. To be more specific a girl , a girl arround 10 years old.

She has very blue ice almost like the sea, pink cheeks and light green hair.

-Onii-sama daijobou?(=are you ok?)

-Hi...Hi...Hi...Hikari?What are you doing here?

-What do you think I was worried about you; I heard that the woman you love was injured and Icame to see Kita-onee-sama.

-Don't you ever say that name ever infront of me. Now Hikari's hair became a light pink.

-May I interupt?

-This is a human , no sha has a spirit aura arround her , onii-sama did you gave her your blood?

-Yes.

-How could you do that ? You know it's a shame for our familly.

-It's what ?, I asked offended.

-Chihiro don't mind her.

-Onii-sama...Anyways when are you and Kita-sama getting married?

-What?

-HIKARI what did I told you about that name before?!

-I did not understand it onii-sama.

-Forgive me Kohaku if I interupt you from something private but it seems I've lost some episodes, like your wedding let's say I said. I do not know but for some reason I felt more powerfull like a flame was playing in my eyes.

-You've got it bad dragon boy. Lin commented. As I saw that Haku wasn't going to answer I got pretty angry. He was totally ignoring me so I decided to pay him back with the same way. I got up from the bed and yelled.

-I'M GOING FOR A WALK IF YOU EVER REMEMBER MY EXCISTENCE DON'T TRY TO FIND ME, no reaction from Haku . I went straight to his house and packed my things , I changed and then I took the decisision to leave ,I can come in anyways whenever I want.I have every right to be mad a girl comes out of nowhere and ask him if he has married with ''Kita-sama'' he just ignores me.I don't want anything neither his loveor his blood, if I could I'd return them both back he is just so lucky I'm not able to. I want him to feel the same way I do, even if it's just too childlish I don't care at all, I AM a child in anyways.

I got out of his house, no sign of Haku , ''Ok if you want it like this I have no problem''. And I left. I once more got out of the spirit world in my own will.

''Sorry guys''I said and for once more I came back to human world , I went straight to house .

-Hello mum.

-Chihiro aren't you a bit too early?

-What don't you want me?

-No of course not I'm very happy that you are here. I hugged her.

So what happend and you came back earlier?

-A kid got an accident and we didn't want to have fun with out her. So we returned earlier, when she gets better we might go again.

-Ohh , is that so? I had a feeling that something bad had happen to you.

-No , I'm very good.

**HAKU'S POV:**

I felt like I just woke up from a nightmare. I open my eyes Chihiro, I shout , but I recieve no answer.I'm all alone in the room , the only person I see it's Hikari my little sister.

-Where's Chihiro ?

-That human has already go where she came from. I hear a familiar voice saying evily.

-Youkita!

-Yes Kohaku-sama , the same voice says.

-Where's Chihiro?

-I already told you.

-What? You mean Chihiro's back to the human world?

-Yes.

-WHY FOR?

-Well she might heard about your wedding plan with Kita.

-WHAAAAAAAAAT? WHO THE HELL TOLD HER ABOUT THAT KITA'S FANTASY?

-Apparently me!

-WHAT ? HOW DARE YOU!GET OUT OF MY SISTER'S BODY AND COME OVER HERE.

-Yes Kohaku-sama .

-I'm sorry for yelling at you Youkita come closer.

And that blond stupid monster came.

SLAP

-Ko...Kohaku-sama. Why did you do that?

-For messing arround with my personal issues for controll mine and my sisters body, maybe?

And head for the door.

-Where are you going?

-To the human world , to look for Chihiro, you're punishment comes after.

-I'm very sorry for you , but you can't .

-Why because you're ordering me ?

-No of course not, because the gate is closed.

-What do you mean ?

-Right after the human left the gate that connects our world closed.

-WHAAT ? HOW LONG FOR ?

-Ten years.

-Ten what ?

-Ten years .

-And who ordered this ?

-Me.

-You?

My anger could not hold back anymore.

-Youkita and Kita payed that day for theee harm they had caused.

They really paid for it. I couldn't do anything but count down the days untill I can see Chihiro again.


	8. Author's note

**Sorry guys that I make you wait , the new chapter is under development . I hope that it is going to be done soon. I'm sure you are going to love it.. I hope you enjoy my story please leave a review, you must hve an opinion about what you read, right? I hope I'm developing everyone's character right, if i don't please tell me.**

**Propably next week the new chapter will be ready.**

**If you think that those ten years and the whole case should never had happen you should read next chapter.**

**Thank you a lot ****_michelle88222 _****and ****_WhiteTiger246 _****for your reviews I hope you enjoy yourselfs.**

**Well I guess that's all from me.**

**See you soon...**


	9. A nightmare and the beggining of a lost

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry for the waiting I was just way too lazy to sit and write more, so I sincerely apologise.**

**'Kay, 'kay now I want you guys to review and then both in reviews and P.M tell me what would you like to happen next , anything :; improvements , more Chihiro and Haku stuff...anything , just anything , I really need your help, will you?**

**(puppy face)**

**Please , please, please...**

**Now to the story... :**

**CHAPTER EIGHT: A NIGHTMARE AND THE BEGGINING OF A LOST FAIRYTALE**

**MINE POV:**

Ten years past very quietly and with nothing special in this time. Chihiro who had never doubt about leaving the spirit world wasn't anymore that sure about her decission, and although she thought she had got over Haku, deep in her heart she still fed anomourus love for him, but she couldn't think about him now , because she was dating Yukiteru but that summer ten years ago could not be erased from her memory although she was trying very hard .As for Haku he couldn't wait the day he was going to meet Chihiro , I wonder if would still like to meet her if he knew how many guys she had date , since that day.

She didn't date them because she liked them or something but because she wanted to get over Haku. She knew that this was heartless, but what she could do, she just wished she had never gone to the spirit world that summer costed her a life time , but what she could do now , it was very was now preparing for her date with Kyoko , he met him two days ago.

-I've lost myself . What the hell is wrong with me in anyways? She shouted to herself. She then called Kyoko.

-Yes Chihiro.

-Hi Kyoko, I need to tell you that we have to cancell our date today.

-Why , what happened ?

-Nothing it's just I can't do this to you,I like someon else.

-What?

-...

CLAP

She closed her telephone.

-Ten years, huh? Why can't I just get over Haku? Why did I even left ? Why Haku didn't come to look for me? Why am I suffering so much? Why, why,why? Just too many questions with no answers.

She was shouting now . Thank God she lived alone or else her parents would have taken her to the physcologist a long time ago.

-Just why ? , she asked herself and fell into a bitter sleep.

She dreamt of Haku. She saw he had come to the human world.

-Haku why did it took you so long?

-The gates were locked.

-Will you forgive me for leaving?

-Of course and it's nothing that you should apologise for.

-Really ?

-Yes, Chihiro.

BAM

A very strong noice reached her ears , while a strong light took Haku away.

-NO HAKU!

She opened her eyes , she heard her self whispering the name ''Haku''. She was in her room.

-Only a dream , she said sadly.

She suddenly heard steps on the stairs . Who could be? She was sure she had lock the door. If only her dream was true , then could it be?

No , of course no !Those steps were filled with violence and anger. Horror had finally filled her. She wanted to move and hide but her body denied . Someone burst in the room .It was a man holding a knife , a very familliar face.

-Kyo...Kyoko-kun? What...what are you doing here =?

-I came to get what I was looking for. And for your own bad this is you.

-What?

-You know you are the first woman who denies to date me. You know I haven't been you used to it , neither I will.

-So what , you are going to kill me? she asked gathering all of her courage.

-Even worse. He said while an evil smile was slowly forming on his face.

-Wha...what?

Kyoko was coming even closer to her.

-Leave me alone! Get the hell out of here!

-Why would I?

-Dunno , maybe 'cause I'll call the police.

-Bad for you that you don't have service.

-What?

She was now started to be terryfied as he came closer.

-Haku , please come, she begged whispering ..

-So this Haku is the one who you like?I wonder what more he has than me?

-First he is a real man , differently than you,second, don't come near me, he is perfect, the excact opposite from you. You only have the looks and nothing more.

But she didn't saw that while she was defending Haku , that sick physco tied her hands.

''Ok how much more idiotic can I became?'' She wondered.

Even at the most wrong moment sarcasm didn't left her.

He came even closer and started kissing her neck.

-Get off me! She odered but she couldn't do anything at all.

Haku I'm sorry , she thought and closed her pure tears were falling from her eyes.

The end had come for her.

At least she thought so.

Tears were still felling from her grey/blue/brown eyes when she fell uncoussiousness on the excact moment after the window opened with a got in and seemed he was mad. Kyoko had stopped kissing Chihiro's body and payed attentionnto the ''stranger'' who had come in. He was a bit taller than him. He had green like hair long enough to touch his shoulders caught in a male tail and piecring jade eyes, pale skin and a well made face.

-Who are you?, Kyoko asked.

-I was about to ask the same thing, he asked.

-I asked first!

-Well I don't care about you , the thing I care the most is what are you doing to Chihiro!

-I didn't hear good , did you said **_YOU_** , but it isn't right 'cause_** we**_ are doing it, right Chihiro?

-Haku taskete(= save me), it was the only thing she said and to be more specific whispered.

-I can see that . Now if you don't mind I need to take Chihiro.

-Really were to?

-I don't think I should say you.

-And why is that for ?

-'Cause it's not any of your buisness, he said in the none motion voice he used when he was a child. And in a few seconds he was holding Chihiro in his arms. She opened her eyes for a few moments and said.

-Haku you are quiet late.

-I'm sorry Chihiro.

-Take me back ok?

-Yes.

-So you're the so called Haku. You know because of you she didn't want to date me.

-I'm sure she knew what she was doing.

-She also didn't want to do it with me , 'cause she was saving virginity for you.

-... Leave , he ordered and with a move of his hand a light appeard on Kyoko's he was whole house which was a mess, was fixed in no time. He choosed a suitcase and filled with her things , after that he turned into his dragon form and left with Chihiro on his returned where both of them belonged.

**CHIHIRO'S POV:**

I didn't felt any pain on my body. Instead I felt something warm holding me, it seemed very familliar to me, I was feeling safe. I slowly opened my eyes and for my very big surprise I saw Haku's peaceful face infront of me.

-It wasn't a dream.

I really didn't want to wake him, but I couldn't help it but hug him tightly, the only difference was that he still had his usual hair style. I kissed his lips softly, he opens his eyes , then Lin burst up in the room.

-Wake up lovebirds.

OK what's happening now? Am I not suppossed to have been here last night?But I'm sure that this excact moment happened right before Kita almost kill me? Or...don't tell me.

-Haku how many days have I been here.

-3 or 4, I 'm not sure.

OK now was it a dream or I have a chance to live ten years with Haku that I've never lived because of my stupidy? Anyways I should act normal, I'm sixteen after all.

-Sorry it's my fault.

-No it's not your fault , Haku said in avery softened voice. It's her fault for getting in others rooms without knocking and if I was her I would leave immedeately from the other side of the te door , which is about kill someone.

Here it was my chance to correct everything. Before doing anything I dressed and wore a pink T-shirt , a pair of short black troussers and my trainers.

After I just stared at Haku as if I hadn't anything else to do. He seemed bothered about something. He was now dressing , I was left with no voice just to the sight of his very well made body, he wasn't that extremely disgusting guys who are all muscular, he is slim , I mean neither too slim or too fat , excactly in the middle , he sure trains and excersises his body and he has ''mice'' too, just perfect, way too perfect to be real. Everything about him , from his well made body and face to his beautiful personality , gentle, kind and full of pureness. It seemed that I had overdo it with starring 'cause he finally said.

-Are you ok, priss(princess)?

-Yeah.

-For real?

-Not sure

-You know you can tell me everything.

-Well it's OK, I guess, since it is a dream after all.

Well it started right here, we went outside but I told you to go outside and I would come in a minute but then..then..Kita, she...she

-She hit you badly, he continued my sentence.

Surprise was all over our faces.

-How...how did you know?

-Well it seems we had the same ''dream'', or better reality , he said and a sad expression took over him.

-Haku I'm ...I'm so sorry , I didn't knew what I was doing. Leaving for second time was the worst mistake I've ever done to my whole life.

-No it was my fault to begin with, he said .For a moment I thought a tear felling from Haku's eyes. Then I saw he was staring at mine.

Something in his look made me very curious.

What's up?

-Your eyes...

-My eyes?

My eyes of course I've heard that phrase before, at that time, but I've never learned what was up with them.

What's up with them in anyways?, I asked coming even closer to him, looking him straight to the eye.

-They are dark forest green...

-What?How , how did that happend?

-From the mix of your human blood with mine spirit one.

-Well that makes sense.

-But I have to inform you that your natural blood isn't fully human. He said looking at the floor.I'm going to tell you the main reasons we didn't let you out of this house and why when you did go out you were always with me.

That worried me even more.

-Haku, what , what excactly you mean?, I asked with trembling ,for no reason, voice.

- I mean that you really are Zeniba's grandaughter.

-What? What?WHAT? How this come , but I have human parents, I can't be related to anyone here, I said, except you (blush) , I continued.

-Well I guess we should postpone our visit for today and sit here ,he suggested.

I just nod , not able to say anything. He lied on the bed and I sat in his warm hug. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he seemed so peaceful and worried the same moment.

-Calm down , relax , it's OK , I tried to cool him and caressed his very soft cheek.

He nodded.

And he began to tell me a wonderful fairytale.

-Years ago...

**A/N: Honestly fot TWO words it would be 2.000 can you believe it *_* . Anyways please review and don't forget what I said?**

**-'Kay.**

**-'Kay, 'kay**


	10. A lost in time fairytale

**Hey guys this quite a small chapter compared to the others, well here's the story of what had happend and Haku's explainatiom to Chihiro I hope you enjoy and don't forgat to review please. ^_^ Ok?**

**CHAPTER NINE: A LOST IN TIME FAIRYTALE**

-Years ago the most powerful spirit decided to be married and have kids who would later rule the spirit world. And the bride he chosed was one very powerful witch for her were both very powerful but unable to do after many tries they had a daughter , everyone said that like her there wasn't anyone more she was a weak spirit , she wouldn't be able to neither rule or give birth to a child, so for her own good they decided to kill her , for them to avoid her excistence and to take all thepain she was feeling, but her moter didn't want to do this to her own daughter and so she helped her escape to the human world and told her that she would inform her when it would be safe for her to come. Meanwhile in the spirit world the lord of all the spirits Kyo had gotten sick from the guilty for what he had done to his only child and died. No one knew who would rule the spirit world and she decide to bring her daugher back, but for her surprise and sadness her daughter had died , because she lived for a way too long time in the human world. But then she found out that her daughter had left behind her a daughter, her grandchild. Noone knew anything about her father, the only knew that she was 2 years old and her name was Chihiro. I believe you can guess who that little girl was.

-M_Me?!

-And the name of Lork Kyo's wife IS Zeniba.

-That means...Oh my God...

-And your real mother's name was-

-Kimochi.

-Yes, I'm quite surprised you remembered.

-Me too I don't know but it just came out of me. But Haku then, why didn't granny took me with her, here?

-Well at first she and Yubaba who came there to take you back were very surprised to learn that you were a full spirit and not a half like you were supposed to means that your father is a when they tried to pass the barrier and take you were you really belonged they were unable to. Something in you prevented them. So they had to leave you there. Zeniba wanted to stay with you but she couldn't because if spirit steps on human land theycan only stay for two nights for once in their whole life or else they dissapear and there isn't a way to fix it. So she erashed your memory about everything in your past two years in life and lived her life in pain untill 6 years ago you returned as a human. She was very surprised and happy, so eversince you left she investigated taht mystery untill today she came to a conclusion.

-What is it?

-I don't know yet, that was what she was going to tell us today. You know this a fairytale in now days, specific a fairytale lost in time, only you, me, Yubaba and Zeniba know about it.

**Mine POV: **

Chihiro stopped talking. She was way too surprised to talk mother had died, she was a full spirit and Zeniba's a grandaughter of the spirit world's Lord, Yubaba's niece so Boh's cousin and also she adn't a father and those who thought that were her parents untill today were just some mere it wasn't that bad as she thought , she was really connected to Zeniba, she had nothing to fear as she was the most powerful spirit's grandaughter, Yubaba wouldn't dare to hurt her, and mostly she could have eternal life shared with Haku, what more could she ask? Well she wanted of course to meet and learn more about her real parents, but she couldn't do nothing more than patience.

SO after thinking all these and feeling more relaxed, she embraced Haku kissed him.

-I'm very happy to be a spirit.

-I can find tones of reasons to explain that.

-Yeah but the one I'm happiest for is that I'll be with you as much as I want.

Those were her last words before she fell into a dreamful sleep, although it was still morning that confusion had cost her a lot of energy.

**Here can you see it, if yes please review... ^_^**

** V**

** V**

** V**


End file.
